


Missing the Battlefield

by SoraHinari



Series: Disgaea One-Shot Celebration [1]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Disgaea Celebration, Fenrich Ending, Fenrich is a good boy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Overlord Valvatorez, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Post-War, Prinnies go BOOM, Sardines (obviously), Set post-Disgaea 4, Valvatorez is being Valvatorez, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Valvatorez is overlord, everything Fenrich wished for, he gains followers, creates a vast netherworld network in peace and property. Just like Fenrich wanted. But why does he feel like he is missing the battlefield? Maybe one year of idleness is getting to him or he just want to feel the thrill again. No matter what it is, Fenrich decides that it is all worth it for his lord... Even when Valvatorez goes out of his way with crazy idea to fulfill his battle-sickness.
Relationships: Barubatoze | Valvatorez/Fenrihhi | Fenrich, Valvatorez & Fenrich
Series: Disgaea One-Shot Celebration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Missing the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Disgaea 6 has me exited, so so so exited!   
> Therefore I decided to write small one-shots for the post-game of each currently published main Disgaea game! I started with 4 because it is my favourite one! I hope you like it!  
> Side note that I am not a native English speaker so some mistakes might have escaped me~!

The netherworlds are quiet that night, prinnies are pacing up and down in patrols or in search for some sardines, demons are having feasts in the late night taverns, some celebrating over victories or getting comfort food for experienced loses, others were drinking in big groups obvious by the sound of glass clinking against glass. Not all demons were partying though and not all prinnies were on alert, most asleep in random places and only a handful marching towards the Main Hall of Hades.   
After the grand doors opened by a tall male the penguin creatures yelped, hugged each other and started shaking in fear, their eyes wide open and tearing up upon taking a good look at the one who allowed them entrance. The steward just shook his head, his tail dropping from the sight and his golden eyes staring at the creatures.   
  
“What is your business here at such a late hour? My Lord would like his peace and quiet, he needs rest during the night. So what might be the matter?” His voice stern, commanding, making the answer to his questions a demand.    
  
“DOOD!” All five prinnies exclaimed in unison before one of them stepped forward from the group hug, instantly wanting back the comfort of others the minute the wolf’s stare fell upon it “We are here to report that everything in the regional netherworlds have been settled properly without any further conflict… Dood!”    
  
“You reported to me, that is good enough, I shall give that information to Lord Valvatorez. Now go.” Walking towards the cowering lesser demons, Fenrich pulled them up by their red scarves and threw them out before slamming the doors closed, escaping the small explosion that happened outside of them “I had almost forgotten that prinnies do that…” He mumbled to himself as his footsteps started guiding him to the upper floors.   
  
It feels natural that he forgot, presence lost from the battle for far too long to remember, the former assassin was wondering if his body still remembered how to fight. It probably did, one year sitting idle as a personal bodyguard shouldn’t hinder his battle capabilities, after all he did train, day after day, as much as he could muster up the courage to. His footsteps rang up to his ears, their pointy tips twitching slightly by the sound, his mind traveling back to how the soil felt so much different under his black shoes than marble floors did.    
But in the end all was worth it, well well worth it in the long run, because he felt content with his position and his Lord’s position as well of course. What his eyes came across confirmed that content feeling in his soul, his Lord sitting comfortably, settled in his desk as he looked through some papers waiting to be signed. Although the door of the office, and main room of the building, was wide open, the wolf demon decided to knock anyways, earning a pair of red eyes on him.   
  
“Fenrich?” The person behind the desk called out his name, ringing to his ears beautifully, a white gloved hand motioning for him to approach and of course the wolf complied “Who was at the door? Did you check properly?”   
  
The steward looked at his lord with a hand placed behind his back, the other on his chest, taking a minute to nod before doing a deep bow as a greeting. That earned him a sigh from the vampire, who in his turn stood up and approached the wolf, running a gloved hand through his rough silver hair with a smile stretching on his lips.    
  
“Of course I did, my Lord. Just some mere prinnies requesting to see you for a report. I addressed the report myself to save you the trouble of attending them, then escorted them out.” Came the reply from the servant, his body straightening up after the bow, golden gaze holding the smaller figure of his master in front of him who gave him a questioning look.   
  
“Did you now? Was the explosion I heard just a mere coincidence then, Fenrich?” The overlord’s gloved hands now rested on his hips, his black boot tapping against the floor in a fast pace as its owner waited for an answer.   
  
“I might have… Forgotten that they blow up upon impact…” The silver tail which until then was gently moving left and right came to a stop, now tucked between Fenrich’s legs to show only his further embarrassment.   
  
Surprisingly his little forgetfulness didn’t earn him a scolding, maybe his master was too tired from all the paperwork, instead he got a little chuckle with a gentle stroke on his cheek, right before his lord retreated back to his desk, sitting on it instead of the chair. Fenrich tilted his head at that, confused as to why the overlord would sit in such a way. His confusion ended when Valvatorez opened his arms wide and smiled at him, his red eyes looking into his golden ones without hesitation.   
  
“Come here, Fenrich.” Valvatorez’s voice wasn’t commanding, it never was or at least the wolf servant never found it so, not even when his lord was the tyrant who terrorized both the netherworlds and earth alike.    
  
Following the request, the wolf demon approached his lord and stood in front of him in a proper stance, his tail now back to its normal tail if not wagging more out of pure curiosity on what his master wanted from him. Valvatorez noticed that, of course Fenrich was eager to listen and act upon any of his requests, he had proved that over the several years they have been together without fail.    
When Fenrich finally stood in front of him and after some waiting placed his hands down to his sides, that is when Valvatorez grabbed his chance. He wrapped his small arms around the wolf’s torso, laying his head where Fenrich’s heart was, listening to the racing heartbeat under his ear. Sometimes it reminded him of how his own heart didn’t beat, not all that often at least, but mostly it relaxed him. The overlord could feel his steward’s tail wagging in a fast manner as his whole body tensed up, emitting a chuckle from Valvatorez who considered such a reaction priceless and adorable in its own way.   
  
“Lord Valvatorez!” He exclaimed, voice shaking but also surprised when the vampire just ignored his yelp and snuggled further in on his chest.    
  
Not knowing what to do, Fenrich just wrapped his arms around the smaller body which fitted so perfectly in his arms. Noticing that Valvatorez’s eyes were closed, his own soon following his example, allowing relaxation to take the best of him Fenrich nuzzled his nose in his lord’s black hair enjoying the moment of peace they shared.    
  
“Do you miss the battlefield Fenrich?” A slight nod from above confirmed Valvatorez’s suspicions.    
  
Of course Fenrich missed it, he was built for it, lived from it for so many years and now they were just sitting inside a city hall doing paperwork all day and occasional patrols. Valvatorez couldn’t begin to think how dull it was for his friend. He didn’t mind a quiet life, he was finally a fair overlord, just like Fenrich wanted of him. Of course he planned to go further, to conquer more netherworlds under tyranny, but that plan required patience and they were already in a good position when it came to netherworlds under his command.    
  
“How about this, next time we go investigate a netherworld of interest you shall lead the investigation! Yes indeed that is a splendid idea!” Valvatorez instantly jumped off the desk and started marching outside of his main office towards his sleeping quarters “You and I, out there once again, gaining control of enslaved netherworlds! It shall be a tale to go down in history, Fenrich!”   
  
The vampire did a spin around himself, grinning as he rushed in his bedroom, work long forgotten, duty overpowered by his excitement for his incredible idea. His servant left behind, trying to catch up with his master, doing so only when the vampire was about to settle in the red velvet layered coffin.    
  
“Wait! My lord!” Panting, Fenrich gripped his knees trying to catch his breath, was he really that out of shape? Maybe the vampire’s idea was actually- No! No what was he even thinking! “Such an idea, such a plan is… Impossible to execute! You are needed here to run the city hall! Without you here the whole Hades could crumble into nothingness!”   
  
“You’re overreacting Fenrich! Emizel can take over my duties for a week, that is if we calculate maximum days to gain control over a netherworld.” Waving his hand in a relaxed manner, his gloves now gone, Valvatorez proceeded to lay down in his coffin, closing his eyes with a smile “Prepare the papers for me to sign! Our venture shall happen soon! Also don’t forget my morning sardines for tomorrow, I have them ordered just pick them up.”    
  
The last sentence was followed by a small yawn as the vampire overlord curled in his coffin, hugging close a fish plush of his favourite delicacy. Fenrich just stood there, dumbfounded by how his lord could be so adamant about such a spontaneous idea, but with a bow he whispered his goodnight wishes and left the bed chamber.    
Closing the door behind him, the wolf started walking back to the office to make the arrangements before the morning peeked over the dark skies, he didn’t need much sleep to begin with therefore he could spare some time to do the task at hand. As he did though, while going through several papers to try and find the correct one, the wolf locked his golden eyes at a portrait hanging on the office’s wall, a painting of him and his overlord standing side by side as if a royal had requested it.    
With a smile Fenrich returned to his search, deciding that even if they never returned to the battlefield it was worth it, even if he never got to experience the smell of blood and the feeling of soil roughing up his tail and hair it was worth it. Because now he had everything he ever wanted, Valvatorez had more than he wished for in a peaceful netherworld network… If something was worth losing the thrill of battle for, the steward was sure that said something for him was lord Valvatorez, even when his ideas were over the top and the vampire he so much loved was purely driven by the adrenaline of new adventures. Fenrich had decided long ago that he would follow his lord everywhere he decided to go, he swore to the moon and Fenrich never planned to break that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> I hope you had a nice read!


End file.
